Sobrevivir
by aprendizfantasia
Summary: Las malas situaciones te hacen darte cuenta que debes cambiar y que el mundo es gris. Lo malo es cuando solo vez lo negro.


Los personajes no me pertenecen

 **Inicio**

" _¡NO QUIERO UN NUEVO PERRO!"_ exclamo con furia y dolor con furia y dolor la chica de cabellos rojos. Su canina había muerto hace poco y ella no quería nada que ver con otro can, además, la situación del país estaba muy difícil, por lo que nadie sabría cómo podrían mantener al perro.

La joven chica se llamaba Shirayuki, una joven universitaria de Venezuela. Ella estaba estudiando Farmacia y quería graduarse con su perrita presente, pero ahora Jasmin, como se llamaba el can no estaba y era doloroso. Ella era su mejor amiga y su compañera, la cual estuvo años junto a ella, murió. La amaba muchísimo y sentía que fue su culpa la muerte de ese ángel. Si la hubiera llevado el día de ayer al veterinario… Quizás se salvaría.

El padre de la joven enojada, exclama con resignación. " _Mi papa murió de un infarto y el hermano de tu mama también. Tenían la barriga inflada. Yo no te quise decir nada"_

La joven pelirroja al oírlo replica con fuerza _"Pero papa me dijiste que luego de las veinticuatro horas todo estaría bien ¡Me lo dijiste!"_

Repite el padre de forma irracional según la joven. Su perrita podría a ver sido salvada. " _Ya estaba infartada"_

La joven pelirroja no quería hablar más con él, por lo que se fue a su habitación y volvió a llorar sin parar de decir " _Mi perrita"_ Ella debía haberse quedado en casa y no ir a la universidad. Quizás pudiera haber salvado si la hubiera llevado con su padre. Una clase se puede recuperar, pero no se puede recuperar la vida de un ser querido que se fue. Su perra era más importante y ahora que se fue… Ella lo sabía, por lo que le duele demasiado.

Escucho como su padre cerraba la puerta de la casa, pero no le importó. Solo quería a su perra. Repentinamente tuvo la idea irracional de que quizás el corazón de su perrita volviera a latir y quiso buscarla de nuevo, pero su padre ya se había llevado el cuerpo. Todo era su culpa si ella la hubiera cuidado mejor todo esto no hubiera pasado. Malditas garrapatas y si ella hubiera resuelto el problema a tiempo. Su perrita estuviera sana y salva. Ella era una asesina porque si ella hubiera cuidado mejor a su perro. Todo esto no hubiera pasado.

La situación de Venezuela está muy horrible y la inflación sube cada día. Mantener a un perro era un lujo y los anti-garrapatas costaban muy caros o no se podían encontrar. Venezuela solo produce petróleo y no produce más nada. La empresa encargada de vender el petróleo, suministrar el gas y la gasolina está quebrada. Cada que la joven pelirroja veía las noticias en la red, observaba como millones de personas escapaban de Venezuela. Muchos de los que se fueron son los que votaron por el dictador mientras, que los otros son estudiantes, jóvenes adultos y algunas familias, que se van porque las condiciones de vida bajaron mucho en el país.

La joven debió pedirle a su tía dinero, ya que su padre no se lo daría para comprar algo tan caro. Ya no tenía ganas de nada y su padre ya estaba viejo. Era hora de que ella creciera para luego poder irse del país. Ella tenía las manos machadas de sangre invisible, la sangre de su perra.

Shirayuki puede ser una persona amable, pero también ella es una persona que ama. También sabía que ella era inútil y debía mejorarse a sí misma para que no le vuelva a pasar esto. Para esconder su dolor se puso a estudiar con exigencia, ya que su perrita debe verla por algún lado en el vasto cielo y ella quería reencontrarse con ella. También tenía que arreglar sus cosas, porque ella no quería quedarse en un país gobernado por una dictadura. Ella tenía en mente el sitio al que quería ir y ese era Clarines, un país europeo.

La joven pelirroja seco sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, luego, intento sonreír, pero no tenía ganas de nada. Tomo el celular que estaba a su lado izquierdo y les escribió a sus amigos de la universidad, diciendo que no iría ese día. Primero lloraría y luego se intentaría mejorar, pero de que ella en futuro se va es que ella se va. Había un rumor de que este presidente se iba y los militares tomarían el poder, pero todavía esto seguiría en dictadura, ya que ellos técnicamente se llenan los bolsillos vendiendo el CLAP, el cual es una bolsa de comida que los venezolanos compran para comer y el cual no surte para una familia de cuatro personas.


End file.
